Lágrimas de um passado doloroso
by Nymph Nif
Summary: [COMPLETO] O tempo passa, tudo muda, mas as lembranças jamais serão esquecidas... aos poucos, Jean e Scott nos revelam o que não foi apenas o passado, mas a história que os construiu.
1. Dores do passado

Note: Eu não sou dona do X-Men... Esta é minha primeira fanfic e é dedicada à Deh Maia por estar incentivando a criação de fanfics em português e à Jen1703, que é a escritora de "Evolutionary Beginnings" e "Snow".

* * *

Dores do passado 

O Instituto Xavier estava muito quieto com a viagem dos estudantes mais jovens, os únicos que ficaram foram o próprio Xavier, um telepata muito experiente; Jean Grey, uma jovem ruiva com olhos verdes, muito inteligente e com a mutação de telepatia e telecinese; além de Scott Summers, um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos que usava óculos de quartzo rubi para conter seu poderosos raios vermelhos, resultado de sua mutação.

- Puxa, hoje está um dia lindo, Scott – comenta Jean enquanto caminhava ao lado do melhor amigo pelos jardins do instituto.

- Pois é, ruiva, mas isso me lembra de coisas do passado... O instituto vazio me faz lembrar de quando eu cheguei aqui, de quando eu não tinha amigos até te conhecer.

- Também tenho essa sensação, de repente tudo parece tão perto do passado...

Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo, relembrado das incertezas, da solidão, dores e tristezas do passado, que naquele momento pareciam estar tão perto. Eles sentam sob uma árvore e juntos ficam contemplando o pôr-do sol.

- Sabe, há quase dez anos atrás eu não fazia idéia de que estaríamos aqui onde estamos hoje. Eu era um garoto que normal que vivia feliz com sua família e de repente tudo muda– Scott dá uma pausa e depois continua – A última imagem que tenho dos meus pais é aquela do avião, quando desesperados colocaram o pára-quedas em mim e pediram para que eu cuidasse de meu irmão... Naquele momento eles trocaram suas vidas pela minha e a de Alex... Depois daquele dia foram três anos de convivência com a solidão e o sofrimento até que eu chegasse aqui sem nem sequer ter informação de que meu irmão estava bem.

- Sinto muito, Scott – foi tudo o que Jean consegui dizer naquele momento, depois acrescentou – Eu também era assim, quando pequena eu achava que o mundo era perfeito, que tudo que nos aguardava era maravilhoso, até descobrir que era mutante e ser abandonada por meus pais...

- Jean, eu fico pensando... para mim meus pais me amavam o máximo possível, de repente eles se foram e eu fiquei apenas com essa imagem cheia amor deles... mas, e se eles estivessem vivos? Será que eles se orgulhariam de seus filhos ou apenas nos desprezariam por sermos mutantes?

- Tenha a certeza de que se orgulhariam, Scott. O mundo é uma caixa de surpresas, não é qualquer um que tem um filho líder de um grupo de mutantes como nós, mas muitos se afastam de nós por medo e não por ódio.

- Você pode estar certa, mas depois do que aconteceu com você eu já não tenho mais tanta certeza... – desanima o garoto, pensativo.

- O que aconteceu comigo não aconteceu com todos e você sabe disso.

- Sempre otimista, né, ruiva? Que tal pararmos de relembrar momentos ruins e aproveitarmos esse dia maravilhoso antes que os outros estudantes cheguem?

- Como quiser – concorda Jean, enquanto se levanta, levemente empurrando o amigo e continuando o passeio pelo instituto.

E assim continuaram o dia, um incentivando o outro, mas depois de relembrar um passado cheio de incertezas, ambos continuaram pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e que estava para acontecer, isso tudo sem conversar, pois um não queria abalar o outro.

Para Scott, mesmo que seus pais não estivessem ali, ele ainda tinha o amor deles em sua mente e em sua opinião, todos aqueles anos tristes, por mais difíceis que fossem, tinham sido necessários para que ele tivesse a maturidade e a responsabilidade que tem hoje no grupo, além disso, a falta de amigos naquela época foi compensada pela grande amizade que ele tem com a Jean. Para ele, ela não era só sua melhor amiga que estaria ao seu lado sempre que preciso, para ele, Jean era bem mais que isso, ele a amava, sempre a amou, mesmo que ela não soubesse disso.

Já Jean pensava diferente, em sua mente não tinha o amor de seu pais, mas ficava feliz em saber que eles estavam ali ao pensar que poderia ser pior se eles estivessem mortos, motivo que fazia com que ela tivesse pena de Scott. Ela o considerava com o melhor amigo que estaria presente sempre que preciso, mas em sua parte consciente era só isso, não havia mais nada de especial, embora essa amizade fosse especial. Já em sua parte inconsciente ela o amava, só não estava consciente disso porque esse sentimento estava escondido.

Assim encerra-se mais um dia da vida desses melhores amigos que ainda não sabiam, mas ainda teriam muita história para contarem juntos depois de alguns anos...

* * *

Note: Bom, espero que tenham gostado, eu sinceramente não pretendo continuar essa fic, mas se a inspiração vir será bem-vinda. Esse foi mais uma história que fala sobre pensamentos, eu só queria mostrar para vocês algumas idéias minhas sobre o mundo mutante, como por exemplo o fato de as pessoas se afastarem por medo e não por ódio, o drama que eu acho que Scott vive em relação aos seus pais e o amor inconsciente que Jean sente por seu melhor amigo, junto com a tristeza de ser abandonada pela própria família. Pensem o que pensem, mas por favor, comentem! 


	2. Solidão e depressão

Autora:Atendendo a pedidos e conselhos,está aqui a primeira parte da continuação.Essa história é classificada T por causa de mortes,mas nada muito pesado.

* * *

Cap.2: Solidão e depressão 

Uns nove anos antes, a família Grey era uma família qualquer: Elaine e John eram ótimos pais, Jean e sua irmã mais velha, Sara, eram como quaisquer outras, brigavam dentro dos limites e sabiam quando parar.

Sara era o orgulho da família, era ela a garota mais popular da escola , vivia cercada de amigos e tinha já um namorado definido.

Já Jean era apenas a filha caçula, embora fosse uma aluna exemplar na sala de aula. Os professores sempre elogiavam-na e destacavam o que todos percebiam: suas notas, se não eram máximas, eram bem próximas disso, sendo que tudo o que fazia nas aulas era próximo da perfeição.

Fora da classe, a garota de quase dez anos também se dava bem, ela adorava jogar basquete e era uma das melhores jogadoras de sua faixa etária, só não participava de campeonatos porque sua escola ainda a achava muito nova.

Ela também era muito curiosa e vivia atrás de respostas, quando não entendia algo, não descansava até entender e por isso lia muito e prestava muita atenção em tudo o que as pessoas diziam.

Sua sorte acabava por aqui, pois era isolada das outras garotas do colégio, todo mundo se afastava dela. Jean não entendia isso e isso fazia com que ela ficasse deprimida. Para ela era mais difícil entender, já que buscava respostas para tudo e isso não era uma dúvida que você simplesmente pode tirar perguntando. Uma vez ela tentou fazer isso...

-Por que vocês não gostam de mim? Eu fiz algo? – perguntava ela inocentemente.

-Precisamos ter um motivo? O fato de você existir já basta – era tudo o que respondiam.

O que ela não sabia era que elas se afastavam por inveja, inveja por ser bonita, esperta e sempre estar sendo paquerada pelos garotos. Jean não sabia disso, ela não aceitava, pois sempre que diziam que era bonita ela lembrava dos apelidos e dos olhares que sempre recebeu.

Muitas vezes a garota voltava para casa abalada, quase chorando e ainda tinha que agüentar as provocações da irmã e as inúmeras perguntas da mãe, o único que a deixava em paz e ainda tentava impedir os outros de implicar com ela era o pai, John Grey, que sabia exatamente o que acontecia. Ele tentava animá-la, mas, ao perceber que ela precisava ficar sozinha, ele se afastava.

Um pouco depois de completar dez anos, Jean brincava apenas com Annie Richardson, uma de suas poucas amigas naquele tempo e a melhor.

Era um dia ruim, o céu estava nublado, dando o sinal de que vinha chuva, o chão estava quente e podiam-se ouvir trovões à distância sem que nem sequer caía uma gota d'água. Aos poucos começou chuviscar e logo virou um temporal. Quando as incontáveis gotas tocavam o solo, uma enorme fumaça branca era levantada por causa do calor do asfalto.

Sem ter tempo de ir para casa, Jean e Annie ainda estavam na calçada acabando suas brincadeiras quando foram obrigadas a voltar correndo antes que ficassem encharcadas, mas, logo que Jean chegou ao outro lado da rua, Annie foi atropelada por uma caminhonete em velocidade extrema, o motorista estava embriagado e, com o temporal, nem sequer reparou que tinha atropelado uma garota, por isso nem se preocupou e seguiu em frente.

-Annie! – os Richardson correram até lá junto com os Grey para socorrê-la, mas já era tarde e todos sabiam disso. Não havia mais volta, uma vida tinha sido perdida por causa de um motorista descuidado.

-Chamem a ambulância! Filha, pode me ouvir? – mas não houve resposta, a mãe da menina não sabia o que fazer e derramava lágrimas pela tragédia enquanto John Grey ligava para a ambulância, que, quando chegou, disse que não havia jeito, tudo estava acabado.

Naquele momento, os últimos pensamentos de Annie invadiram a cabeça de Jean, era tudo muito confuso, doloroso, mas ainda sim ela podia perceber um toque de alegria nos pensamentos de sua melhor amiga, uma alegria por ter brincado e ainda não ter chego sua hora mais terrível. Logo a seguir vieram lembranças, a imagem do automóvel se aproximando, o desespero, a impossibilidade de reação e a batida, tudo tão rápido que era difícil imaginar que havia acontecido.

- FOI TUDO SUA CULPA, JEAN, se não a tivesse chamado para brincar isso não teria acontecido! – berrou Elaine Grey, culpando a filha, ela era a única que fazia isso, ou melhor, ela e sua filha caçula.

Jean correu para seu quarto no desespero, deixando tudo molhado por causa da água da chuva e chorando por causa da perda da amiga, ainda com seus pensamentos em sua mente.

Tudo aquilo era mais uma coisa que ela não sabia explicar, mais uma coisa para se preocupar e se torturar.

Era como se ela tivesse sido atropelada, como se os pensamentos fossem seus, mas não eram. Era o começo de uma mutação quando ela nem sabia que os mutantes existiam e nem o que eram.

-Vamos, Jean, você sabe que não é sua culpa... a mãe só está desesperada, sabe que ela não lhe culpa – Sara tentava consolá-la, percebendo que a irmã estava em estado de choque, mas essa não disse nada e Sara achou melhor deixá-la sozinha por um tempo.

- Não precisava falar assim com ela! – era a voz de John brigando com Elaine.

-O que eu posso fazer? Você não viu a cara dos pais da garota? Sempre é a Jean, eu disse para ela ir brincar mais tarde! Ela me atendeu? Não, agora uma garotinha inocente paga pelos atos bobos de nossa filha! – defendia-se a mulher.

-Elaine, como saberíamos que viria um temporal? Não foi culpa dela e você sabe disso! Pare de culpar Jean! E acalme-se, por favor.

-ME ACALMAR? Annie morre na nossa frente e você me pede para me acalmar?Você não viu o céu? Claro que viria um temporal! E não tente defendê-la!– assim a discussão seguiu e o dia mais longo da vida dos Grey passava.

A caçula da família ficou o resto do dia no quarto e foi para a cama cedo, embora não tivesse conseguido dormir a noite toda. Vozes ecoavam em sua cabeça e ela não sabia quais eram seus pensamentos e quais eram das outras pessoas, não sabia nem ao menos quais eram vozes e quais eram pensamentos:

"_Vamos, Annie, ou vamos ficas encharcadas."_

"_Brincar com Jean é sempre divertido, mas começou um temporal."_

"_Annie!"_

"_AAAHHHHH!"_

"_Se eu não tivesse saído, se eu tivesse escutado minha mãe..."._

"_Pode me ouvir?"_

"_FOI TUDO CULPA SUA! "_

" _Por que isso tinha que acontecer?"_

"_Você sabe que não é sua culpa.."._

"_O que eu fiz? Deveria ser eu e não ela."_

"_Sempre é a Jean!"_

"_Ela me atendeu?"_

"_Pare de culpar Jean!"_

"_E não tente defendê-la!"_

A partir desse dia Jean entrou em depressão e passou a se afastar mais ainda das pessoas para que mais pensamentos não entrassem em sua mente. Mesmo se afastando ela tinha problemas e às vezes ela via objetos flutuando inexplicavelmente na direção das pessoas quando se enfurecia e logo percebia que desejava isso.

Em poucos dias, Charles Xavier bateu na porta da casa dos Grey e conversou com Jean, explicou que ela era uma mutante, que tinha alguns dons e, se quisesse aprender a controlar esses e conhecer algumas respostas, estaria a esperando no Instituto Xavier e ela seria bem-vinda, o convite estava feito.

A conversa era particular, mas Elaine acabou ouvindo e ficou horrorizada com a descoberta, passou a odiar a filha por um instante e abandonou-a no instituto. John só concordou porque achou que era o melhor lugar para a filha, pelo menos naquele momento de solidão e depressão.

Ao ser abandonada, Jean ficou mais depressiva do que já estava, mas, ao descobrir que lá ela teria uma nova família e que seria bem recebida, animou-se.

O professor Xavier explicou que ninguém vira mutante e sim nasce com tal, explicou que as mutações variam de pessoa para pessoa e não havia forma de prevê-las, também disse que ainda havia muito para descobrir sobre eles.

Lá a garota conheceu Logan, um homem que se preocupava muito com ela, além de ser um mutante com o poder de auto-cura e com um metal chamado adamantium em todo o corpo, sendo que ele era capaz se expor e guardar garras feitas do mesmo metal; Ororo Munroe, uma mulher preparada para a vida, sua mutação era controlar o tempo, não o tempo cronológico e sim o clima; o próprio Charles Xavier, um telepata experiente que ajudava os mutantes a controlar seus poderes para proteger a humanidade de outros mutantes;o Fera, um cientista muito inteligente que buscava respostas sobre o mundo mutante e Scott Summers, um garoto magro e alto, com cabelos castanhos e a obrigação de usar óculos de quartzo-rubi para conter seus raios ópticos, o garoto da sua idade que tornou-se seu melhor amigo.

Com o tempo e bastante apoio, Jean encontrou seu verdadeiro lar, estava aprendendo a controlar ser poderes telecinéticos e já não precisava mais se isolar das pessoas, pois o professor Xavier tinha feito um escudo mental para protegê-la dos pensamentos dos outros até que estivesse pronta para controlar sua telepatia também.

Quando completou onze anos, Jean ganhou mais controle sobre sua telepatia e o professor desfez o escudo mental.

* * *

Autora: Vamos, comentem! O que acharam?Esse foi o passado de Jean até a chegada ao instituto, no próximo capítulo vocês conhecerão o passado de Scott. 


	3. A maturidade de um líder

Autora: Contarei aqui o passado de Scott com pequenas mudanças para dar mais emoção, mostrar que Scott é um líder nato e desde criança tem uma maturidade de um,afinal, se toda fanfic contasse exatamente como o desenho mostra, todas seriam iguais e eu resolvi mudar um pouquinho... Espero que adorem!

Cap.3: A maturidade de um líder

Assim como os Grey a família Summers era feliz: Katherine era a mãe ideal para seus filhos, pois os amava muito; Christoper era um piloto de teste da força aérea americana e deixava seus filhos e sua mulher orgulhos; Alex era o caçula da família e se dava bem com o irmão, sendo que era difícil os encontrar brigando; Scott era um garoto de oito anos que cuidava de seu irmão Alex e adorava voar no jato do pai.

Alex era loiro e tinha olhos castanhos, era muito ativo e estava sempre rodeando a mãe ou o irmão.

Scott por sua vez era diferente, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, tinha uma "vida aérea" assim como o pai, era extremamente dedicado em tudo o que fazia, atencioso com Alex e responsável, apesar de seus oito anos.

Uma vez, no Alaska ,logo quando voltavam de uma viagem, o avião particular dos Summers foi atingido por navios inimigos dos americanos e começou a pegar fogo, todos entraram em pânico.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Katherine com uma voz aparentemente assustada.

-Fomos atingidos! Katherine, pegue os pára-quedas e vá colocando nas crianças! – a mulher fez o que o marido pediu, mas, quando foi pegar os pára-quedas, viu que só havia um, os outros estavam em chamas e, justo o que sobrou era o especialmente feito par Scott (portanto carregava menos peso e era bem mais leve).

-Só há um! Vamos, Scott, quero que ponha isso.

-Mas, e vocês? – o garoto ainda estava confuso e muito desesperado.

-Seu pai vai conseguir um lugar para pousar a tempo, mas precisamos ter certeza de que vocês vão ficar bem. Prometa uma coisa, filho, se nos acontecer alguma coisa...

-Vai dar tudo certo, mãe.

-Tudo bem, mas apenas me prometa, prometa que vai cuidar de seu irmão.

-Ok, eu prometo – podia-se ver claramente lágrimas caído dos olhos do menino, que sabia o que estava por vir.

-Não há mais tempo! – alertou Christoper.

-Porque está chorando? – Alex perguntou ao irmão, ele era muito novo para entender, ainda era cedo para ele perceber que a vida também tem suas desgraças e que nem tudo é maravilhoso, mas infelizmente ele teria de enfrentar tudo isso antes que pudesse entender.

-Vai dar tudo certo, meus filhos. Agora vão. Nós os amamos mais do que tudo no mundo! – a mãe tentava acalmá-los, sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir.

-Nós também os amamos, mãe, mais do que imagina. Vamos, Alex – foi Scott quem respondeu ao abraçar o irmão e pular.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, dor, sofrimento e tristeza eram os sentimentos mais marcantes, seus pais eram os melhores do mundo e ele não deixaria que eles fossem esquecidos, pelo menos em sua mente e em seu coração ainda estariam vivos e nada faria com que isso mudasse.

Em poucos segundos Scott abriu o pára-quedas, seguindo as instruções que seu pai sempre lhe dava. O pára-quedas não agüentou o peso dos dois e eles caiam rapidamente...

_Desculpe, mãe, não sei se conseguirei cumprir a minha promessa, acho que não vamos conseguir pousar em segurança. _Era o que o garoto mais velho pensava, enquanto o mais novo se segurava firmemente e mantinha os olhos cerrados para não ver a queda.

O chão se aproximava depressa e, quando as costas de Alex iriam tocar o chão, Scott puxou-o para cima, virou-se e fez com que ele mesmo sentisse o impacto no lugar do irmão. Após disso, desmaiou, ele e Alex foram encontrados a tempo, sendo que o caçula estava acordado.

Scott acordou em um hospital, tinha muita tontura, seu corpo estava dolorido e apresentava muitos curativos em sua cabeça. A cena do avião ainda não tinha saído de sua mente. As dores de cabeça não deixavam que ele organizasse suas lembranças e por isso elas vinham aos poucos, recontando o acontecido em flashes seguidos...

"_Fomos atingidos!"_

"_Scott, quero que ponha isso."_

"_Prometa que vai cuidar de seu irmão"._

"_Não há mais tempo!"_

"_Nós os amamos mais do que tudo no mundo!"_

"_Nós também os amamos, mãe, mais do que imagina."_

"_Desculpe, mãe, não sei se conseguirei cumprir a minha promessa, acho que não vamos conseguir pousar em segurança."_

Scott então se deu conta de que seu irmão não estava na mesma sala que ele.

- Hey, finalmente você acordou, garoto, você dormiu por dois dias... – era a enfermeira.

-DOIS DIAS?

-Sim, foi uma queda muito forte e você ainda vai ter que ficar por aqui durante um bom tempo, meu rapaz, você sofreu uns danos cerebrais e demorará para que a situação se estabeleça e você volte ao normal...

-Entendo...O que aconteceu com meus pais? E onde está meu irmão?

- Seu irmão Alexander já se recuperou, pois teve danos muitíssimos menores graças a você. Agora ele está em observação para ver se as coisas não pioram novamente, quando você melhorar ele vai poder vir te visitar. Já seus pais... sinto muito... O avião que seus pais estavam caiu e eles estão desaparecidos... – a enfermeira tinha a certeza de que Scott era o responsável por Alex não ter sofrido muitos danos, pois Alex caiu em cima dele, sendo que ele era quem estava com o pára-quedas e quis destacar isso para diminuir a dor causada pela perda dos pais que o garoto sentia.

Scott ficou em silêncio, estava chocado com o que tinha ouvido, apesar de não muito surpreso.Ele estava feliz por seu irmão estar bem, mas extremamente arrasado com a falta de um sinal de vida de seus pais. Por um momento, achou que ia desmaiar de novo com tanta dor de cabeça, mas logo recuperou a consciência e voltou a ouvir a enfermeira:

-Como estão as dores de cabeça?

-Estão muito forte, mas parece que estão diminuindo... – respondeu o garoto, abalado.

-Bom, acho melhor deixá-lo descansar um pouco. Não se preocupe com seus pais, sei que estão bem.

Os dias foram passando e, quase duas semanas após o acidente, todos já davam os pais do garoto como mortos.

-Escute, já procuramos por toda parte seus pais e não achamos, não há rastros deles e nem sinal de vida, tudo indica que seus corpos foram queimados pelo fogo. Sinto muito... – era um policial que conversava com Scott, tentando conter o choro do garoto de apenas oito anos.

-SENTE MUITO? Vocês desistiram de meus pais e apenas dizem que sentem muito!

-Acalme-se, garoto, não podemos fazer nada, há muitas outras famílias que temos que atender e não podemos gastar tempo com um caso perdido.

-Então é assim que vocês policiais trabalham? Como podem desistir de duas vidas e ainda ter coragem de vir até aqui e dizer isso na minha cara! – explodiu Scott, ele estava frustrado com a ação dos policiais e não entendia como podiam desistir tão fácil. Só porque os Summers não eram famosos eles simplesmente largavam o caso e davam os desaparecidos como mortos.

-Acredite, se eles estivessem vivos já teriam procurado ajuda, seu pai era treinado, saberia exatamente o que fazer se tivesse uma chance... Desculpe, eu sei como se sente.

-Não, não sabe! Eu sei que meus pais estão vivos, EU SEI! Vocês não entendem!Se vocês soubessem como eu me sinto não estariam aqui, inventando uma desculpa para deixar de procurar meus pais!- ele estava certo, como poderiam saber como ele se sentia? Além do mais, mesmo que todos acreditassem que Christoper e Katherine estavam mortos e Scott não aceitasse isso (apesar de estar convencido), ambos estavam vivos, tinham sido capturados pelos mesmos sujeitos que os atacaram. Katherine estava à beira da morte, mas Christoper não tinha desistido de viver e lutava a cada dia para sobreviver.

-Seu irmão aguarda por uma adoção.Sinto muito, mas o caso está encerrado e seus pais foram dados como mortos – o policial partiu para evitar mais discussões com o menino.

O pequeno Summers estava deitado na cama do hospital, inconformado com a notícia. A dor de cabeça não era nada se comparada à dor da perda de seus pais e ao fato de que todos já haviam desistido deles.

No dia seguinte, Alex foi despedir-se dele e sua família adotiva disse que estava a caminho do Havaí.

Quando as duas semanas mais dolorosas da vida de Scott terminaram, ele estava sozinho, sozinho em um mundo injusto, onde a dor e a tristeza eram os sentimentos predominantes, frutos de mortes desnecessárias, mortes de pessoas inocentes e a sobrevivência de criminosos.

O menino ficou um ano no hospital para que suas dores de cabeça não aparecessem mais e nada de ruim acontecesse, depois foi para um orfanato e ficou lá cinco meses, pois aconteceu um imprevisto...

Numa noite tipicamente fria, por volta da meia-noite, quando todos dormiam, Scott teve insônia e, quando abriu os olhos, via tudo vermelho e o teto do orfanato foi por água a baixo.

O barulho acordou todos e eles se viraram para o garoto, assustados. Este, por sua vez, estava de olhos cerrados, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, apesar de não estar entendendo.

Em pouco tempo, Xavier, Tempestade e Wolverine chegaram ao orfanato e levaram o garoto para o instituto.

-O que aconteceu? Quem são vocês? – Scott estava confuso, principalmente porque tinha sido levado por pessoas que nem sequer conhecia, estava desesperado, sem entender nada e assustado.

-Está tudo bem, meu rapaz. Eu sou o professor Charles Xavier, ao meu lado estão Ororo e Logan. Pode ser difícil de entender agora, então vou explicar resumidamente, amanhã explicarei com mais calma... por favor, mantenha os olhos cerrados. O que acontece é que você é um mutante e seu dom é lançar raios ópticos que no momento não podem ser controlados, se tudo der certo, você pode vir comigo e eu lhe ensinarei a controlá-los – Xavier afastou-se e deixou Wolverine e Tempestade conversarem um pouco com o menino.

-Mutante? Como assim? Eu não compreendo...

Scott foi conhecendo seu novo lar, conhecendo novos amigos que seria como uma família para ele, não uma família substitutiva, pois ninguém substituiria seus pais, mas uma família alternativa.

Pouco mais de uma hora de persistência e curiosidade de Scott, junto com a paciência para não responder as perguntas no momento de Tempestade e a pressa de Wolverine para deixá-lo em paz, a conversa foi chegando ao fim:

-Tudo bem, esperarei até amanhã para conversar com o professor...

-Descanse e durma um pouco, criança... Hoje foi um dia cansativo demais – era Ororo quem tentava acalmá-lo.

-Logan, Ororo, quero falar com vocês um instante... – eles saíram do quarto do garoto , com destino à sala do instituto – Eu andei pesquisando nessa última hora sobre Scott Summers e descobri que ele tem alguns danos cerebrais que farão com que ele jamais possa controlar seus raios ópticos.

-Então o garoto terá de ficar para sempre cego... Poderia ser pior, ele tem sorte se comparado a muitos outros - esse era o jeito de Logan se mostrar preocupado, ele tinha um jeito que fazia com que todos pensassem que ele fosse egoísta, mas, ao conhecê-lo melhor, descobriam que o canadense apenas não queria parecer menos durão, no fundo ele era gente boa.

-Não se preocupem, ele ficará bem, só levará algum tempo para que eu possa descobrir uma forma de controle virtual...

O dia seguinte amanheceu lindamente iluminado pelos raios de sol e Scott foi até a sala do professor Xavier esclarecer algumas dúvidas, guiado apenas pelo seu tato e pela ajuda de Logan.

Quando chegaram, Logan se retirou e deixou-os a sós para conversarem.

-Professor, posso falar com o senhor?

-Claro, Scott. Se deseja retomar a conversa de ontem farei isso com muito prazer.

-Eu ainda não entendi direito esse negócio de mutante...

-Bom, é meio difícil para entender tão rápido mesmo. Eu tenho pesquisado os mutantes como nós durante anos e ainda há muito a descobrir... Sinto muito, mas apenas poderei responder-lhe o que sei.

-Tudo bem, pelo menos poderei tirar algumas dúvidas. Quando o senhor disse _nós_... você também é mutante?

-Sim, foi por isso que me interessei. Minha mutação é a telepatia, a de Logan é a auto-cura e os reflexos, além de ter o corpo todo cheio de um metal chamado adamantium, o que traz a possibilidade de expor e recolher garras de mesmo metal; e a de Ororo é controlar o tempo climático.

-Hmm... No meu caso não dei muita sorte, parece que sou o único que não tem um certo controle...

-Você sofreu danos cerebrais que não permitem o controle, mas estou trabalhando em algo que traga um controle artificial. Descobri que o quartzo-rubi é um material muito resistente e talvez possa conter seus raios ópticos.

Scott sorriu, alegrando-se com a possibilidade de voltar a enxergar, mesmo que enxergasse tudo vermelho, seria melhor do que não enxergar.

-Cada mutante tem um dom diferente que não pode ser previsto e esse dom aparece na adolescência de cada um ou, como no seu caso, quando a maturidade chega. Alguns são facilmente controlados, outros são mais difíceis ou nunca serão controlados naturalmente, como é o seu caso. Existem mutantes que tem a aparência mudada devido sua mutação e outros simplesmente não têm problemas.

O professor explicou calmamente tudo o que sabia sobre os mutantes e Scott ouviu tudo com muita atenção.

O tempo foi passando, Scott agora estava com seus óculos de quartzo-rubi e enxergava normalmente (ou quase, pois tudo ficara vermelho) e ficou sabendo que teria uma companheira no instituto, Jean Grey, a telepata e telecinética de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

Jean chegou no instituto amedrontada, assim como Scott chegou. Ela tinha sido praticamente abandonada por seus pais e a única coisa que a animou e fez com que saísse da depressão foi a idéia de ter uma nova vida, com outras pessoas e uma nova casa.

Scott e Jean se tornaram os melhores amigos em algumas semanas de convivência.

Autora: Espero que tenham gostado. Comentários serão bem-vindos. O próximo capítulo será um resumo da vida dos dois pombinhos que todos conhecem XD Talvez com alguma surpresa minha também, mas só se a inspiração vir novamente...


	4. Quando os Passados se Encontram

Para os fãs de romance e drama, fiquem atentos que estou trabalhando em uma fic desse gênero, enquanto isso, aproveitem essa! Este é um capítulo de superação dos X-Men... e no final há uma pequena aventura de criação minha... não é tão emocionante, mas espero que apreciem.

**Para a tristeza de uns e a alegria de outros, aqui está o último capítulo de Lágrimas de um Passado Doloroso!**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Quando os passados se encontram**

Juntos, Jean e Scott omitiram as dores do passado e tiveram uma amizade incrivelmente forte, ou talvez algo mais.

Aos poucos, estudantes foram chegando ao instituto, estudantes como Kurt Wagner, (um garoto cuja mutação era o teletransporte),também conhecido como Noturno, que tinha a aparência azulada escondida por um indutor de imagens e que se tornou o melhor amigo de Scott depois de Jean; Katherine Gail Pryde (ou Kitty, como a chamavam), ou Lince Negra, como era apelidada,cujo dom era se desmaterializar ou fazer o mesmo com outras coisas (ou pessoas); Marie (Vampira), cuja mutação era sugar a energia (ou mutação) da pessoa que toca; e muitos outros jovens...

Scott se tornou o líder dos X-Men por ser o primeiro estudante do instituto depois de Ororo e Logan e por ser o único com controle total sobre sua mutação, mesmo que artificialmente.

Ao lado do grande telepata Charles Xavier e liderados por Ciclope (Scott Summers), os X-Men se tornaram um time que tinha como objetivo conquistar a paz entre humanos e mutantes e proteger o mundo de outros mutantes com ideais perigosos, como Magneto e seus comparsas.

Jean namorou Duncan Mathews, mas logo viu que não o amava de verdade, apenas sentia uma atração por ele ser o capitão do time de futebol da escola, ser extremamente popular, conseguir o que quer... e por isso o deixou, até porque este passou a chamar sua mutação de maldição ao saber de sua existência.

Scott teve Taryn como par por algum tempo, mas, assim como sua amiga, deixou-a logo. Ele percebeu que a garota não o amava do jeito que era e sim do jeito que ela queria que ele fosse.

Os X-Men estudavam em Bayville e viveram lá muitas aventuras, justamente por ser a mesma escola de Lance Alvers e companhia ("amigos" de Magneto).

Certo dia, quando tudo parecia normal, aconteceu algo inesperado, um desastre fez com que o mundo descobrisse que os mutantes existiam, não era para acontecer, eles se escondiam para evitar discriminação e medo dos outros, mas tudo tinha dado errado. O mundo não estava preparado para receber os mutantes e os mutantes não estavam preparados para se revelarem ao mundo, no entanto, foi inevitável e aconteceu.

A partir daquele dia, todos passaram a olhar feio para os filhos do átomo e estes já não tinham mais amigos a não ser eles mesmos.

Mathews arrumou várias brigas com Scott por causa da Jean e, ao saber que ele tinha que usar seus óculos para não sair destruindo tudo, deu um jeito para enfrentar o garoto de forma que ele tivesse que ficar de olhos fechados. Duncan sabia que Scott não iria querer machucar ninguém e nem causar uma destruição, sabia que se isso acontecesse haveria uma expulsão de Summers da escola, por isso abusou.

Scott foi salvo quando seus amigos o viram e o ajudaram.

Isso era só o começo de uma grande guerra entre humanos e mutantes, tudo se transformou em um caos completo e o professor Xavier demorou um bom tempo para provar que nem todos os mutantes desejam o mal dos humanos, que os X-Men ajudam e protegem os necessitados.

-Quero que pensem bem nisso tudo. Como eu disse, o medo que se tem de ser vítima da violência ao sair de casa é semelhante ao que se tem dos mutantes: ambos existem e não podem deixar de existir, mas você não deixa de sair de casa só por causa desse medo e não deve evitar um mutante pelo mesmo motivo – era o final do discurso de Xavier, destacando bem que o fato de haver um medo inevitável pelos mutantes não era motivo para evitá-los, pois ninguém ataca outro sem motivo, no entanto, por mais que tudo tivesse melhorado, o clima ainda era tenso.

Esse clima tenso gerou um conflito contra os X-Men, desta vez não eram só os humanos revoltados ou apenas os capangas de Magneto, mas todos juntos para acabar com o ideal pacifista e, segundo eles, inutilmente interminável de Charles Xavier.

Uma noite, lá para as sete horas, Scott passeava em seu amado conversível vermelho enquanto apreciava as luzes da cidade. Quando menos esperava, Pietro (o mutante veloz) o seqüestrou e levou-o para Magneto.

Ao saber da péssima notícia, todos ficaram chocados, não sabiam se agiam apressadamente para resgatar o líder o mais rápido possível ou se paravam, pacientemente bolando uma estratégia para que tudo ocorresse bem, mesmo com a incerteza sobre o estado de Ciclope.

Com todo essa inquietação, coube a Charles acalmá-los e prepará-los para encarar Magneto sem a liderança de seu mais empenhado estudante. Ele sabia que seria uma aventura difícil e por isso pediu que todos descansassem e se preparassem para a batalha do dia seguinte.

Poucos conseguiram dormir naquela noite, Jean estava extremamente nervosa e com medo do que pudesse acontecer ao seu melhor amigo. Naquele momento, ela pôde perceber o quanto ele era importante em sua vida e refletir, pensando como seria sua vida sem ele. Scott era quase que a única alegria que a telepata tinha em sua vida cheia de tristeza e solidão, ele era a razão para que ela sonhasse com um mundo melhor, era o motivo para acreditar que o ideal de Xavier se realizaria e que um dia ela pudesse esquecer seu passado doloroso e viver alegremente.

O dia seguinte começou com uma agitação muito grande. Charles escolheu apenas os estudantes mais experientes e preparados para a missão, restou a Jean a dura tarefa de substituir Ciclope na liderança do time durante aquele dia.

Chegando ao local onde Magneto estava, os X-Men se prepararam para talvez a batalha mais dura dentre as muitas anteriores, não só pela ausência de seu líder e pela noite de insônia, mas também pelo dano emocional que todos haviam sofrido. Era a hora de por o plano em ação.

Enquanto Jean comandava o grupo formado por Vampira, Spyke, Beserker, Boom-Boom, Múltiplo, Tempestade e Wolverine, Noturno, Lince Negra e Homem-de-gelo estavam encarregados de procurar Scott e depois avisar o resto da equipe.

A primeira fase da batalha foi fácil, eram soldados (portanto humanos comuns) que estavam revoltados e, tomando cuidado para não machucá-los, os X-Men passaram sem dificuldades.

Logo a seguir, Pyro, Mística, Dente-de-sabre, Colossus, Gambit, Avalanche, Wanda, Juggernaut, Blob e Toad chegaram, liderados por Pietro. Kurt, Kitty e Bobby Drake chegaram bem na hora avisando que Scott não estava lá.

Desta vez houve alguma dificuldade, mas, como sempre, os estudantes do Instituto Xavier venceram.

Quando acharam que tudo tinha acabado, Magneto apareceu.

-Onde está o Scott? – era Jean quem perguntava, aparentemente desesperada.

-Esta resposta o único que te pode dar é o próprio. Eu libertei-o e lhe mostrei o que queria. Se acharem-no verão o quanto ele é mal de verdade – o senhor do magnetismo respondia às gargalhadas – Vocês podem ter nos vencido novamente, mas não sei se esse liderzinho pode vencer a si mesmo.

-O que disse? Scott jamais faria mal a alguém!

Após algum tempo de discussão (agora entre Magneto e Noturno), Jean localizou mentalmente Ciclope e eles foram atrás dele.

-Você vai pagar pelo que fez! – Ciclope segurava o atirador que derrubou o avião de seus pais pela gola da camisa, encarando-o e ameaçando fritar cada partícula do sujeito.

Naquele momento, por mais que Scott Summers fosse um rapaz bom e inocente, não conseguia controlar sua raiva direito e parecia decidido, era sua chance, sua chance de vingar seus pais, de fazê-lo sofrer como ele tinha sofrido por sua causa. Mas ao mesmo tempo isso tudo poderia ser um erro, o tornaria num assassino, mancharia o nome que sua família tanto honrou, tirando o orgulho de seus pais, fazendo com que ele se tornasse uma pessoa igual a que estava a sua frente.

-Scott, não! – Noturno berrou ao ver a cena, sendo o primeiro a entrar na pequena sala que limitava o ódio de seu líder.

Cada pingo de consciência tinha sido necessário para fazer Scott soltar o criminoso. Tinha sido difícil se controlar, mas ele mostrou porque era o líder e passou uma lição para os outros estudantes, soltando o sujeito e deixando que a justiça determinasse seu futuro.

Depois disso, tudo voltou ao normal. Naquela batalha desesperadora, todos mostraram garra e maturidade suficiente para manter a cabeça no lugar, principalmente Jean, que comandou a equipe sem temer o inimigo, mesmo fazendo isso sem treinamento algum (também de última hora), conseguindo completar a missão com sucesso e Scott, que demonstrou maturidade suficiente para se controlar no momento mais difícil e não deixar que seu passado o afetasse. Essa maturidade dos dois é fruto de um passado que ficou em suas lembranças, um passado inesquecível.

Para eles, essas lembranças eram feridas incuráveis, lágrimas de um passado doloroso.

**FIM**

* * *

Eu queria dizer que esta fic foi inspirada por duas músicas: "Welcome to My Life", do Simple Plan (música que fala sobre as dificuldades da vida) e "Hold On", do Good Charlotte (esta passa a mensagem de que, mesmo que tudo esteja uma porcaria, temos que levantar a cabeça que tudo irá melhorar), ouçam se puder, são muito legais! Mas eu tomei coragem para escrever graças a fic "Evolutionary Beginnings", da **Jen1703**. 

Sinto muito se esse capítulo foi decepcionante, mas não achei outra forma para colocar o último parágrafo da história (pois eu queria muito que terminasse com o título, como começou). Não saberei o que pensam se não comentarem, por isso, deixem sua opinião. Se gostaram, digam suas partes preferidas; se não curtiram muito, no que eu posso melhorar?


End file.
